


Christmas Family Feast

by RoselineSmith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Feast, Christmas Fluff, Eating, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Vampires :D, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Family Feast, Everything Explained. Just some fun righting. Gift for my secret Santa Recepiant Tisniz (Tanis) from the 2015 Merlin Family Gift Exchange.</p><p>Description of her OC:<br/>Mia, Was a middle/servant class citizen, grew up in Camelot, lost her parents at a younger age (teenager age). Green eyes, Rich earthy brown hair (slants from shoulders to mid back). It's straight/Wavy. Nice Figure (put that in because in this she is with Gwaine lol). Caring, Loyal, and independent. Same age as Merlin and Arthur. </p><p>THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANNON. THIS WOULD BRANCH OFF OF THE STORY LINE AT SOME POINT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Family Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tizniz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizniz/gifts).



Magic was **legal.**

Merlin had no longer had to hide who he truly was.

Arthur was **alive** and ruling Camelot happily.

_Until that sad, sad day came._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Darkness had descended on the land and no amount of magic would be able to stop it. It came from the depths of Hell, yanked from the darkest places that magic could reach to create the creatures that came attacking Camelot in the middle of the night. It hadn't taken long for Merlin and Arthur to be rushing out of the castle with the rest of the knights to go and save the men and women who lived in their city._

_Now, the men were strong and had fang like teeth in their mouths, ripping apart the townsfolk like they were nothing._

_Arthur had taken two knights as he split away from the group. Gwaine and Percival. They had looped around to a part of town in which he hoped that he wouldn't encounter the creatures. He frowned when he saw that there was a creature here, biting the neck of a woman who he had seen around the castle a few times. He frowned, unable to catch Gwaine who went rushing forward and attacked the creature on the woman._

_Arthur was at Mia's side within a moment, pushing her brown hair back from her face and neck so he could see the wound track, confused when he didn't see a wound on the neck he looked back at the creature before gasping when he got an arm full of fully awake and alive girl. "Calm down." He tells her, running a hand through her hair to calm her for a second before he looked back at Gwaine, seeing that he had killed the creature._

_Arthur gave Mia to Gwaine, telling Gwaine to get Mia into the castle where she wouldn't be attacked again. Gwaine nodded, gently leading the woman away from Arthur and Percival before he leads her up to the castle, not knowing that she was going to attack him as soon as they got inside the castle walls and turn him into the creature she had just been turned into, on accident of course._

_Arthur had taken Percival back towards where Merlin's group was after he had found that the town foke had either ran of had been killed by the creatures. He watched in aw for a second as Merlin pushed one of the creatures back with his magic, eyes golden just like they had been an hour prior in his bed chamber. ( ;) ) It had taken Arthur two seconds to realize that one of the creatures was rushing towards Merlin from the side and he was rushing over to save his lover, getting bitten in the process and he got blood all over both of them, getting it in their mouths as he fell back into Merlin, breaking the concentration. The creature rushed forward, grabbing Merlin by the neck and snapping it before doing the same to Arthur because he had saved Merlin. The knights went after and killed the last creature with all their might before they dragged Arthur and Merlin's bodies back to the castle._

_That was When everything changed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(sorry, I'm not that good at Drawing. I juts wanted to make it special and not just write :/ )_

Arthur and Merlin came home for the season, usually they spent most of their time in Ireland or somewhere where it was cloudy and raining most of the time since the sun gave them rashes and burnt their skin if they were outside for to long while not wearing full long sleeved clothes. But they came home to see their family and friends for the Christmas Holiday. 

"Hey!" Mia grinned as she opened the door to reveal the married couple who had stayed off the radar for the longest time because their homosexuality wasn't...fully accepted by society for the longest time until it had become legal in most of the first world countries within the last few decades. 

"Hello Mia, How is Gwaine?" Arthur asks as he stepped inside and shrugged off the cloak before hanging it up on the hooks in the hallway. 

"Gwaine is cooking. We didn't just want to have wine and blood for dinner so we decided to make some normal human food. Blood included of course." She smiles.

Arthur nods and helps Merlin get the sweater over his head since he had gotten stuck and he leaves a small peck on his cheek, smiling as he carefully followed Mia to the kitchen where Gwaine was. Tinted windows allowed for sunlight to enter the room but not to harm them in anyway. 

Gwaine smiled at them as he finished plating the pasta with a rose blood sauce, placing them on the table before using the blood bag in the fridge to pour four wine glasses. Most of their friends having split and lost contact with them since the days of the creatures attacking.

"To friends!" Gwaine says, holding up a glass.

"To Family." Arthur corrects, taking Merlin's hand and smiling as they clinked glasses before they took a sip. 

That evening, laughs were exchanged, families rekindled. 

 


End file.
